digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling Bonds Episode 26
"Destroy Both Worlds" is the 26th episode of the series and 64th overall. Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya and Ross vs. Drayden The duel continues from the last episode. Turn 6: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Flying Turtle" (100/150) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Flying Turtle", it can't be destroyed in battle with a monster with 1500 or more ATK. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Rock Star Base" (1000/1200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Drayden Drayden draws. "Doom Sphere" attacks and destroys "Rock Star Base". The effect of "Doom Sphere" activates, destroying "Flying Turtle". He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Fire Wizard" (1200/800) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to take control of "Doom Sphere". "Doom Sphere" attacks Drayden directly, but Drayden activates his face-down "Darkness Connector" to destroy "Doom Sphere" and inflict damage to Ross equal to its Level x300. "Doom Sphere" is Level 10 (Ross 4000 > 1000). He then activates his face-down "Inferno Rage" to double the ATK of "Fire Wizard" ("Fire Wizard": 1200 > 2400/800). "Fire Wizard" attacks Drayden directly (Drayden 6700 > 4300). He then Sets a card. Turn 10: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "ExVeemon" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. "ExVeemon" attacks Drayden directly (Drayden 4300 > 2700). Turn 11: Drayden Drayden draws. He then activates "Virus Upload" to destroy all monsters his opponents control and gain LP equal to the combined ATK (Drayden 2700 > 5500). He then Normal Summons "Digital Mantis" (1700/1400) in Attack Position. "Digital Mantis" attacks Ross directly, but Ross activates his face-down "Cosmic Rainbow" to change the Battle Damage to LP (Ross 1000 > 2700). Turn 12: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Phantom Blob" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to copy the ATK and DEF of "Digital Mantis" ("Phantom Blob": 0 > 1700/0 > 1400). "Phantom Blob" attacks "Digital Mantis", but Drayden activates the effect of "Digital Mantis" to decrease the ATK of "Phantom Blob" by 500 ("Phantom Blob": 1700 > 1200/1400). "Digital Mantis" destroys "Phantom Blob" (Ross 2700 > 2200). Turn 13: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "The Crest of Reliability" to Special Summon "Rock Star Drum" (1400/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Rock Star Drum" in order to Tribute Summon "Double Axer" (2000/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Courage" to increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by 500 for every monster Drayden controls ("Double Axer": 2000 > 2500/1800). "Double Axer" attacks "Digital Mantis". The effect of "Digital Mantis" activates ("Double Axer": 2500 > 2000/1800). "Double Axer" then destroys "Digital Mantis" (Drayden 5500 > 5200). Since "Double Axer" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Drayden (Drayden 5200 > 4200). He then Sets a card. Turn 14: Drayden Drayden draws. He then activates "Egg Hatchery" to revive "Digital Crow" (2000/1000) and "Digital Mantis" (1700/1400) in Defense Position. He then Tributes "Digital Crow" and "Digital Mantis" in order to Tribute Summon "Digital Dragon" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. The duel continues in the next episode...